Hey,Handsome
by xXMotherRussiaXx
Summary: Naruto is transformed by a witch-girl under the waterfall, before returning to Konoha after his training with Jiraya. When he does, interesting things intend to happen...and very weird too. Will Naruto survive the pressure he is put up to?
1. The Fall

**Warning:** contains hard yaoi and a little yuri, so who doesn't like this stuff don't read and don't report please, it is my first, as for others, Enjoy!!!

**Summary:** Naruto finds a girl under the waterfall he was passing by with Jiraya, she says she wants to help him, so she does some kind of strange justsu, and Naruto goes back to Konoha. It is there that things start to get interesting…and a little weird.

**Note from author: **if you want to see the drawn doujinshi that I did, please go to to my profile ^^ P.S. Poor Naruto!!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

It was a nice sunny day over the Fire Country. Far away, was heard a boom of a gigantic waterfall. Surrounded by forests and mountains, it was made not for people to travel. But still two figures were jumping over the rocks at the edge of the Great Waterfall, how they called it.

"C'mon Ero-sennin, why did you put all the bags on me?!" asked one of them with light blond hair and black and orange suit.

There was a minute of painful silence.

"ERO-SENNIN!!!!! Are you listening?!" asked the blond again, and a white haired man with red lines under his eyes embarrassingly giggled.

Naruto, the blond, ran towards Jiraya, the giggling one, and looked over his shoulder. The old man was reading his own book, "Make out paradise".

Naruto's face turned red from the anger and he shouted "You old perverted idiot! How long am I supposed to carry these bags, while you enjoy yourself and read porn books!?"

Jiraya sighted, and turned towards Naruto closing his book "Baka, this is part of your training!"

On the sound of that, Naruto looked really dumbfounded "And how exactly does it help me train?"

Jiraya sighted again and said "When you carry bags you work out your shoulder, hand and balance muscles, to fight stronger and better!"

Naruto's face glittered with joy as he suddenly said " Stronger than Sasuke?!"

Jiraya answered "Yes, stronger than Sasuke!"

Naruto suddenly took the bags that were on Jiraya and added them to a giant pile that already was on his back "To train better." He said.

Jiraya turned away thinking _"What and idiot! So naïve and easy to trick! Ha-ha"_

Naruto's face glistered with sweat. He was barely moving his feet under the crushing weight of the bags. Suddenly his foot slipped on the edge of wet rock and he fell splashing in the water. The stream took him right to the edge, and Naruto didn't have any time to concentrate his chakra. He couldn't even scream to Jiraya that he fell. After a second or two, Naruto was flying down the giant waterfall, down to the darkness, in which the end hid.


	2. Senna

Naruto was falling, and falling, and it seemed that he will never reach the end. It also pained him more and more, because with every passing second, the hit to the bottom will be harder. Finally he reached the lake that was below the waterfall. He splashed into the green cool of the water, and was immediately buried under the weight of the waterfall. Somehow he managed to swim up and gasped.

When Naruto reached the shore, he coughed up the last bit of water, and looked around. The valley was filled with water from the lake, but he saw no river through which the water will escape the valley. He suggested there was an exit in the lake, but he didn't feel like swimming in the freezing water again.

The valley was surrounded by the mountains, so no matter how high Naruto raised his head he couldn't see the top. He walked to one stony wall and touched it. For his surprise the wall was perfectly smooth and too slippery for him to use his chakra on his feet. "I am stuck here with no exit whatsoever!"

The only clever thing Naruto managed to do is shout out "Ero-sennin!" He heard nothing but the echo in reply. He tried again, and again, until he lost his voice.

"Looking for something?" said a voice behind him that made his blood chill with fear. Naruto turned, but so no one.

"Who are you? And where are you hiding?" he shouted as loud as possible so that the voice will hear him.

"No need to shout, Naruto Uzumaki," said the voice "I am right behind you."

Naruto turned again but still saw nothing that could resemble the voice. He decided to know more about it "How do you know my name?"

"I know a lot of things that you will think are impossible for an ordinary person to know, because I am not an ordinary person" the voice laughed with crystal clear laugh that made Naruto shiver even more.

"At least show yourself to me" mumbled Naruto and waited for anything unusual to happen. He looked at the giant stone in front of him, and once he blinked he saw a girl, looking his own age with short dark brown hair and a body length long braid behind her. She was wearing a white sleeveless shirt, closed on black metal buttons that twisted in such shapes, that Naruto couldn't really see the end of them. She also was wearing very short shorts and brown boots up till her knees.

The girl laughed with her crystal voice, but that didn't seem to make Naruto shiver again. The girl and her voice were beautiful.

"So, you saw my face, Naruto" said the girl "Are you happy now?"

"Umm…" Naruto was so dumbfounded that he could only mumble as an answer.

"I see" replied the girl "My name is Senna. That is all you need to know for now." Naruto only now noticed that the girl had little pointy ears.

"Who are you?" asked the blond "Are you a Konoha shinobi, because I didn't see you around lately?"

"No, what I am is of no matter now. Do you want to go back to Konoha, Naruto?" asked the girl.

"I would like to, but there is no exit in this valley…" started Naruto, when the girl suddenly with a speed of a lightning jumped up to him and put her finger on his lips.

"Shhhh… don't talk now…" Naruto's face went up with red circles and his head started spinning. _"What is happening? Why am I blushing? Why my body feels so hot? Wait, what is that smell? As if millions of flowers surround me? Is it HER…?"_

Naruto suddenly felt so light that he could fly to the sky and never go back to the ground. The girl smiled, then laughed and in a second was already back on the stone.

"So I repeat my question" said Senna. "Do you want to come back to Konoha, Naruto?'

"Yes, I do." Said Naruto and looked into the girl's dark green eyes.

"You want to come back to the place where you are hated and made fun of?"

"Konoha is my home, but it would be better if they would respect me a little more and they would know about Naruto Uzumaki, and not the Nine Tailed Fox!" Naruto spilled the words out as if they were in him for a long time, which they were.

"Fine then. Because you are so honest, I want to give you a gift before sending you to Konoha." The girl went up to him and put her hands around his cheeks. Naruto felt that he was blushing again. The girl came closer and closer until she reached out and kissed his forehead.

Naruto froze in place, as he felt warm, he would rather say hot chakra was streaming through his body. He was a little disappointed that she kissed him on the forehead._"It felt like she was much older than me and was giving me a blessing of some sort. Wait, what am I thinking!? I didn't want her to kiss me on the lips, no way…well…maybe…a little…yea."_

Suddenly he felt as if he could see more of the lake, than he used to. _"What happened?"_ he thought. The girl in front of him smiled and said "Well I am done. Now, Naruto uzumaki, go back to Konoha, and may the stars watch over you." As she finished she blew on his face and Naruto felt as if he was flying through the darkness towards the light. When he opened his eyes he found himself in the forest in front of Konoha village.


	3. hey, handsome

Two jounin were sitting at the gate to Konoha village. It was a boring job, merely because no one came in the village, and even if they did, they will only be Konoha shinobi. So two of them were just sitting and doing nothing.

Suddenly they saw someone walk towards the gate on the dusty road. It was a man, who seemed to be twenty or twenty five years old, handsome, blue eyed, blond, wearing orange coat with black flames at the bottom. The only thing that amazed the two jounin was that he was wearing the Konoha headband.

He was walking at a quiet pace, not hurrying, not running, as if he was enjoying the nature. Under his orange coat he had a black shirt with a necklace consisting of three sapphires tied together. The only thing that ruined his handsomeness were whiskers on his cheeks. The man resembled the fourth hokage, but the whiskers reminded them of Naruto. But this man couldn't be the fourth hokage, who died sealing the Nine Tails, and he couldn't be Naruto, who was a dobe and never was so cool, and was aged fifteen.

"Hail, who goes there?" asked one jounin from curiosity. The man answered with deep, calm, almost musical voice "It's me, Naruto, don't you remember me?"

The jaw of the second jounin flew open when he heard the man speak "Are you out of your mind?! Have you ever seen Naruto before? He is fifteen, and wears weird clothes. If you want to be Naruto you could have come ten years earlier, then maybe we would believe you."

Naruto didn't understand what the jounin meant. It was him, THE Naruto, THE only Naruto Uzumaki. _"I bet they have something in their eyes, cause if they can't see me that means they are blind!!!!!"_

Poor Naruto didn't see himself in the mirror yet.

Naruto was walking through the well known streets of Konoha. Same kids played in the same playgrounds, same shops sold same things. _"Nothing changed I see. Well that's better. What could have changed in one month?"_

Suddenly he heard a whisper behind his back "Sakura, SAKURA LOOK! Do you see what I see?" from the tone and the voice Naruto guessed that was Ino.

"Do you see that guy in front of us? HE IS HOT!" on those words Naruto almost choked with a dumpling that he was chewing while walking through the shop street.

"I never saw that guy here before" he heard Sakura saying "But I must admit, he IS COOL AND HOT!!!"

On those words Naruto reacted with shock. _"Sakura LIKES me? She hated me all the time! What happened now? Can't she see that I am Naruto?"_ suddenly Naruto realized _"Oh snap! It must be HER, Senna, who made me unrecognizable for others. Ok, now I really need to see myself in the mirror!"_

But before Naruto could do anything of the sort, he felt something, or rather someone jumping at him from the back. It was Ino.

"Hey, handsome," said the blond girl "What's your name hot stuff?"

Naruto still couldn't adapt to the shock of being suddenly popular, so he just continued eating a dumpling as never before. Well that didn't make Ino get off him. Instead she just stared at him with seductive eyes and hugged him even more.

Naruto felt as bad as he never felt before _"Is this how Sasuke feels all the time?"_ But Ino got off him pretty fast, and as he guessed later because of Sakura. Instead of Ino she just walked next to him eyeing him with such intensity, he even thought that she might eat him alive right now.

"So, what is your name?" all of them kept asking. Finally Naruto said "I am THE NARUTO UZUMAKI, the one who likes ramen, and the dobe you all know. That's it…"

Ino and Sakura seemed shocked by what he just said, but nevertheless kept hanging on him like they did on Sasuke, and then Ino said "No way you can be Naruto, he is a retard and you are so hot my eyes are melting, and you are so cool, that I dream to be your girlfriend!!!!"

That was the last line for Naruto, he couldn't hold himself anymore. He took Ino's shoulders in his arms, while Ino started blushing. Then Naruto bowed down…and…

He ran…

He ran… leaving the two frustrated girls behind…

But not for long…

As they ran after him…not letting him get out of their sight…

Naruto's breath came out with short bursts. His feet were almost flying above the ground. _"This is wrong. This entire place is wrong! It shouldn't be that way! Even in my wildest nightmares I didn't dream of THIS…"_

He didn't dare to turn around, as he still heard footsteps of two girls running after him. "Stop running from us! We can't keep up that way!'

"The point of me doing this is…?" answered Naruto and added more speed.

Suddenly, when Naruto turned to the corner, he bumped into something. Something furry and hard breathing. After a minute he realized that it was Kiba, with his dog Akamaru."Guys, thank god, please, save me… I beg of you save me…" Naruto couldn't talk anymore, as he was out of his breath.

"Who are you anyway?" asked Kiba.

Naruto remembered that no one seemed to recognize him, so he simply said "I am Naruto Uzumaki! I know I don't look like it but I am! So now Kiba save me, please!"

"From who?" asked Kiba when Sakura and Ino came out behind the corner with a wild war cry as they spotted Naruto "There he is! Don't let him run away Kiba! He is ours!!!"

Kiba raised an eyebrow in wonder, then turned only to find Naruto on the other end of the street, running wildly and shouting " I don't want…to die…like…this!!!"

Ino swore with such words, that Kiba only dreamed of knowing. "Well thank you, KIBA! Now we lost him!" said Sakura and both girls resumed their chase. _"What could Naruto possibly do to make them go after him like that?!"_ thought Kiba and looked back at them.

Meanwhile Naruto struggled as he ran_. "Blast it! I am running out of energy! I…can't…run…any…more…"_ and he stopped, panting heavily and leaning himself to the wall.

When Naruto wanted to resume his running, he suddenly saw that he is next to the Huyuga house. _"I bet Neji will help me!"_ he thought and knocked at the door.

The door was opened by Neji after somehow two minutes. "What took you so long, man?! I am going to be killed any second, so just let me in!

Neji was shocked but still managed to say "Who are you, stranger? We can't let a stranger penetrate our Huyuga ho… "

"No time you blasted idiot! Are you going to talk to a dead man rather than let me in and listen to me normally!" shouted Naruto with outrage, because he thought he heard rapid footsteps behind the corner.

"Oh my…. Anyways, come in." said the dark haired boy and let speechless Naruto inside.


	4. The Huyuga House

Naruto was panting inside the Huyuga house with Neji standing behind the door and looking into the pinhole. He was all tense and pale, then after Sakura and Ino left to search another area, turned to Naruto and said "Whoever you are, you better not be our enemy, because if you are I will be killed by the main family!"

Naruto understood. Neji was from a branch family, and his job was to protect the Huyuga house with his life. And also Hinata. _"Wait a minute! Hinata is a girl! And if all the other girls are this sticky, what if Hinata…?!"_

Naruto's face went pale as when he realized, he may be in the same danger of "attack" here as if he was outside. Neji sat down and looked at Naruto. "You remind me of someone I know. But he is much younger than you, sir." Naruto shivered as Neji called him sire. _"I am not that old…well maybe I look older…than him?!" _

Afterwards, Naruto told Neji everything that happened to him. Through his story, the Huyuga boy was listening with interest and wonder. When Naruto finished, the only thing that Neji said was "Well, even if it means being chased by girls, that witch-girls you told me about earlier, really made you…well…kind of better. At least you are not such a loser now as you were before."

At that both of the boys laughed and Neji stood up and said "Anyway, be my guest! Do you want some tea? You look really exhausted."

"Yes, if it doesn't bother you."

At that phrase Neji looked at Naruto with shock. _"Where is that impolite brat I knew as Naruto? This man is totally different, more…mature. Well, I am going to have to get used to this NEW Naruto." _

"Hinata! Would you be so kind to bring our guest a cup of tea?" said Neji and looked at Naruto.

Naruto's face went pale again. "Hinata is home?! And you called her?! Didn't you hear what I said a minute ago?1 EVERY SINGLE girl sticks to me! And I can't do anything about it! There is a chance that even Hinata…"

"No" said Neji in his calm voice "Hinata won't. She is way too shy to even look at you. I bet the spell won't work"

At these words Hinata came in, and asked "What spell are you talking about?" When she saw Naruto, Hinata started blushing and saying "Thi…thi…this is naru…Naruto-kun? Right Neji-kun?"

Naruto was amazed that she recognized him that fast. When he asked her, Hinata just blushed and turned away.

_"She is as weird as always"_ thought Naruto and asked Hinata to put the tea on the table. After she did, Neji said, "I have a very important business to attend to, I'll leave you here alone, is it fine?"

"Yes it is fine…"said Naruto, while Hinata said at the same time "Neji-kun, don't leave me here alone…"

Neji left looking behind as Naruto sat next to Hinata. There was a painful silence. Suddenly Hinata stood up and said "I'm…gon...gon…going to get…get…som…some more tea!" when she was already standing, Naruto suddenly grabbed her hand and said "Don't go…don't leave me…please…"

Hinata suddenly got all red in the face and collapsed at Naruto. After a minute Naruto realized what just happened. "Hinata?! Are you ok?! HINATA?! Talk to me! HELLO!?" but Hinata kept still and silent.

_"Why is she like that all of a sudden? I just said I wanted her to stay, because I am afraid that those…vampire women will get me here alone. Oh, well…" _Naruto took Hinata and put her on the sofa. _"I guess I will just have to wait for…"_ suddenly a strange noise sounded from outside. As if someone was sewing through the door. Naruto only had three seconds, before the wall was blown up, and Sakura emerged from the hole, grabbed him and pulled him with her.

After half an hour or so_, _Hinata opened her eyes, and looked around. There were pieces of chalk and iron everywhere. Signs of a fight and a large object dragged on the floor through the giant hole in the wall.

"Naruto?" 


	5. Captured

Naruto was sitting in the room with his hands tied behind his back and his legs strapped to the legs of the chair. He had a piece of cloth in his mouth and was looking at everything with frightened eyes. At the same time he was desperately thinking how to escape the grip of two furious girls in the face of Sakura and Ino arguing, which one will get him first?!

He tried to move his legs, but his efforts proved useless. He couldn't move at all. _"Damn all those girls!"_ thought Naruto _"I bet it was Sakura who tied me up. Cause the strength of these ropes is not human!"_

He started jumping along with the chair towards the exit. But he accidentally tripped and with a loud crash fell on his face breaking the chair behind him. The two girls turned their heads toward him and Sakura said "We have been arguing far too long. Our 'prey' almost escaped. We can't wait much longer. Let's decide with rock, paper, and scissors."

So they did it. Three times. And Sakura won. Ino's face slightly squinted with regret, and then both of them walked towards Naruto.

_"Think…think!"_ thought Naruto _"I am older than them in this look, so I must be stronger too. Ino doesn't do any problem, but Sakura…" _While he was thinking, Sakura and Ino managed to untie and drag him to the bed, which was in the room. Naruto was surprised to see that he can't get out of their grip, and by their faces, he figured out that they were really serious. These news didn't help in anyway.

Naruto started struggling, kicking, pulling, and doing anything he could, but with no effect. Finally when Sakura lifted him and threw him on the bed, Naruto's back twitched from pain. For half a second he didn't understand what happened, until he saw Sakura sitting on him.

Naruto's face turned all red, and sweat started pouring on his forehead. He liked Sakura, he wanted her to be his girlfriend, but he never even thought of THIS!!! Naruto tried to free himself from her grip, but as usual it was pointless. _"God, wherever you are, PLEASE, SAVE ME…"_ thought Naruto and saw Sakura put her hand on her neck, towards the zipper of her shirt.

Naruto's dreams started coming true, but in this weird way. The only thing he could do was force himself to close his eyes, and think _"I am not a pervert, I am not a pervert, I am not a pervert…but I still want to see… no stop…just open one eye and close it immediately…"_

Naruto's eyelid started slowly to crawl up, only to see Sakura's face right over his. For an instant, Naruto heard only his racing heartbeat; until he closed his eyes shut again and gently pushed away Sakura, still holding his hand stretched forward.

His mind was as if on fire _"Do I want this…or no…i…can't decide yet…all my life I wanted Sakura-chan to like me…but now I kind of …feel this is …way too much…no…I definitely like Sakura-chan…but…damn everything…my mind is slowly gazing away…I may lose…control any second…I had my dreams…but…Sakura-chan..."_

Suddenly something woke him from his half slumber. Still closing his eyes, he felt something in his hand…something soft…and kind of strange…and…squishy…wait a minute…SQUISHY!!!???

Then he heard a voice, probably Ino, speaking "Sakura! What the hell! It is my turn now! Get off him!"

Sakura answered "No way, Ino! You will scare him away with yours! He looks like he is enjoying himself, see! "

"Enjoying himself?! Are you crazy, Sakura! Don't you see? He even closed his eyes so he won't see such a shame, you flat-chest!"

_"Flat-chest…?" _suddenly Naruto got what they were talking about. But it took him a minute to figure out what he was holding. _"Flat-chest…something soft and squishy…flat-chest…OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

That was IT! "ENOUGH!!!" he shouted, jumped up, throwing surprised Sakura off him, and running towards the door with the speed he never even thought he would have. Behind him he heard angry voices shouting, but he didn't care. The only thing that was in his mind was running to his house as fast as he could. His heart throbbing like crazy, he jumped outside, and found himself in Sakura's house. He flew to his house on his sheer memory, as if a herd of crazed rhinos were running after him.

In a minute he found himself standing in his room, and throwing himself on his bed. He lay on his back for five minutes, his head throbbing. The whole thing was too much for today. He felt as if he was squished by a giant hand, and all his strength was dripping away.

For an instant nothing happened. The wind was blowing through the window, and everything was calm and peaceful. Suddenly, a dark shadow arose in the window. He turned his head, and froze in place.

On the window frame sat Sasuke.


	6. Sasuke

**Warning:** this chapter contains hard yaoi

"Sasuke?" said Naruto with tired and unbelieving voice.

"SASUKE?!?!?!?!" Naruto lifted his body from the bed not feeling his legs, because of all the running caused before.

"Sasuke! What are you doing here?! Weren't you supposed to be with Orochimaru?! How did you…" Naruto stopped when Sasuke looked at him. His eyes were dark as night, his raven hair shifting in the wind, and his sword balancing on his back.

There was a minute of painful silence, when suddenly Sasuke said with his quiet calm voice "I came here to visit you, Naruto."

His calm voice sent shivers down Naruto's spine. Sasuke wasn't using his sharingan. Quite the opposite, he was looking at Naruto with unreadable, unchangeable eyes. Suddenly Sasuke shifted and lowered lightly down the window.

Naruto still couldn't believe his eyes. It was his long lost friend Sasuke, coming out of nowhere, to visit HIM? "Sasuke, if you ran away from Orochimaru, then stay…but if you just took a minute to visit Konoha, you may as well leave…" suddenly said Naruto lowering his gaze down to his feet "And anyway, how did you know it was me? I am unrecognizable, see…"

"What are you talking about, Usuratonkachi? You are as always. The same annoying dobe as usual…" said Sasuke, and Naruto looked all over himself and found out that he returned to his original shape.

"No, it is just a lot of things happened when you left, and…" Naruto stopped, because Sasuke disappeared.

"Sasuke? SASUKE?! Come back! Where did you…" he stopped again when he suddenly saw Sasuke sitting on his bed in front of him.

"So you don't want me to leave, do you?" asked Sasuke and smirked as he usually did, but this time it sent a cold chill over Naruto.

Suddenly Naruto got really angry because of Sasuke making fun of him, and shouted "Sasuke! If you came here to tease and make fun of me, go back from where you came from. I can't bear seeing you here in front of me, and then disappearing the next second!"

Silence. None of them spoke. The wind rustled the leaves outside Naruto's house. "Who said I am going to leave as soon as next second?..." said Sasuke with chilling cold voice "But nevertheless, I am going to leave…as soon as I accomplish what I came here for…"

Naruto got a little scared and asked with trembling voice " And…and what are you here to accomplish…Sasuke?"

Sasuke's face shifted with his half-smile-half-grin "The thing…I longed two and a half years for. The thing…that after our last meeting, I long even more now…" saying that, Sasuke silently slid his hand under Naruto's shirt.

Naruto shivered as cold fingers touched his belly. He didn't know what Sasuke wanted or meant, but his body felt all tense and weak, so he couldn't resist Sasuke anyway. So when Sasuke extended his hands behind his back, Naruto just flinched and tried to move away.

But when Sasuke started kissing his neck, Naruto started struggling and moving a little more. _"I don't get it" _thought Naruto _"I am in my usual form, which means the spell ended. Plus Sasuke is a guy, so it wouldn't work anyway…can it be…that Sasuke really…REALLY…" _

Suddenly Sasuke put his hands on Naruto's shoulders and pushed him lying back. This was so sudden, that Naruto froze for a moment. Then Sasuke started unzipping his shirt.

"Sasuke…" said Naruto and took Sasuke's arm "Stop! You are out of your mind!"

"No, Naruto. I have never been myself at all! This is the first time I ever really express what I feel."

"So you are serious about this" Naruto's strength suddenly started to return to him.

"You think not…" said Sasuke, already unzipping Naruto's pants.

"STOP!!! YOU …YOU…" Naruto didn't even find a right word for Sasuke's behavior.

Naruto tried to push Sasuke away, but he didn't move. At that time, Sasuke already started pulling Naruto's pants off his legs.

"YOU IDIOT!!! STOP…" and Naruto hit Sasuke in the face. But this didn't stop him ether. Instead, Sasuke grabbed his naked legs and pulled toward himself.

"NO!!!" shouted Naruto, and turned on his back trying to grab the bed and jump off it. Sasuke swore "Damn, don't move Usuratonkachi, I can't fit it in if you struggle like that."

Naruto's face turned red and he resumed struggling for freedom. Finally Sasuke let him go. Naruto took the chance and tried to stand up, only to find snakes hold up to his legs. _"Sasuke learned that jutsu from Orochimaru"_ thought Naruto and felt being dragged by those snakes back on the bed.

Snakes put his hands over him and tied them up, like ropes, hissing every time Naruto tried to free himself. At that time Sasuke put his hand inside Naruto's struggling body. Naruto flinched, and arched his back as Sasuke moved his finger around and added another one. Naruto never felt anything like that before.

_"My body…is so tense…and hot…I…I can't move…"_ thought Naruto and gave a small moan when Sasuke pushed deeper._"I wish I could…get away…but…"_ then Sasuke took out his hand _"I think it is all over now…"_

"Don't you relax a bit" said Sasuke reading his thoughts "I didn't even start yet…" then Sasuke grabbed Naruto's legs again and went inside.

A cry of pain escaped Naruto's lips. Sasuke started moving, back and forth, eventually getting faster. With each thrust, Naruto seemed to scream even louder.

"Sasuke…" said Naruto, and grabbed the cloth underneath him with his whitening palms "Sasuke…please…stop"

"There is no way I am going to stop now" said Sasuke and pushed in even harder.

"It's not that…" mumbled Naruto "I…am going…to…"

The moment sasuke pulled out, both of them released the ball of tension, formed inside their bodies. After the raven haired boy, saw Naruto lying down, blushing and shivering from the exhaustion, he couldn't help himself and wanted that body even more.

So, Sasuke turned Naruto over, to the protest of the other one, and pulled in even harder than ever before. Because Naruto was really tired, he didn't even try to resist. After two minutes the world went dark for Naruto, and he passed out.


	7. Run!

Naruto woke up from the light that was coming through the open window. He squinted, and then arched his back saying "It's a GOOOOOOOOOD morning…"

After a minute Naruto tried to stand up, but suddenly he felt an unbearable pain in his back place. He froze dumbfounded, and then thought _"Ouch…that hurts! What did I do yesterday, that my butt hurts so much?!"_ He desperately tried to remember, what happened to him yesterday, and then all that was in his mind burst out in the form of flashing pictures.

Naruto fell on his back and closed his eyes with his hands _"It was all just a dream…all that couldn't be true…" _then he looked at his fists and saw tiny holes from where Sasuke's snakes bit him. Naruto swore with every word he knew, and sat up straight in his bed _"I can't go out now! If any of the guys see me, I am so dead."_

But he was very exhausted, and he had to eat. So Naruto stood up, got dressed, combed his hair and walked towards the door. He was walking as if he was injured, spent a month in the hospital bed and this was his first time walking. But he needed to go anyway.

When he was already nearing Ichiraku's ramen shop, he heard Neji running towards him. Naruto's skin trembled with cold shivers, and he froze, hoping that Neji will accidentally pass him by.

Neji stopped in front of Naruto, and said "Hi, Naruto! How are you? You know what happened yesterday…" on that word Naruto flinched and tried to walk away "somebody broke into the Huyuga house. They didn't steal anything, but they broke the wall, and the blast threw Hinata incautious," after that Neji sighted, "And got me half dead, because of her dad making a scene about me not being there at a time."

Naruto was shocked. _"He doesn't remember anything?! Well not that I am complaining, but still it is weird."_

Naruto said goodbye to Neji and went to Ichiraku's ramen. He ordered ramen with miso pork, and waited. While he was waiting, he saw Sakura and Ino coming towards the shop. His heart started beating with a speed of a racing car. _"I hope Sakura and Ino don't remember anything too…" _thought Naruto and almost choked when Sakura suddenly said "So, did you find him? Since when he ran away I couldn't find him anywhere! I asked everyone, but they seem not to know. I even asked Neji, but he doesn't even notice that someone like HIM was in his house. When I certainly remember bringing him from there myself"

Naruto started shivering. _"What do I do…WHAT DO I DO! I know, run away…" _

When Naruto was already getting off the seat a calm musical voice that send shivers down his spine said "Here is your ramen, Naruto-kun"

He turned and found the witch-girl, Senna, staring down at him with her dark green eyes. Suddenly anger got all over him, and he furiously whispered " You…you…why did you do that to me?!"

The girl laughed "I wanted to have some fun, that's all."

"You work in ramen shop…"

"No, I am here to tell you the answers to your questions…"

"Aright then, why did Neji loose his memory and Sakura and Ino didn't?"

"I'll tell you. Because you told Neji who you were for real, and he believed you. That's why his memory failed him when you turned back. Sakura and Ino were told that you are Naruto, but they didn't believe, that's why they didn't lose their memory. The only thing I am not sure about is Kiba. He and Akamaru have very sharp noses. They may have lost their memory, or they may have not. So in this I can't help you."

"Oh, ok." said Naruto "Wait a minute! How do you know what happened to me…"

The girl laughed "I told you before; I know things many people don't"

At that time Naruto heard a voice calling him. It was Kiba.

"Hey, Naruto. You already turned back, I see. When we first met you we were like, 'what the', but now you are back and thank god. We couldn't stand you look older and cooler, and all handsome in stuff and smell the same, so…"

Kiba never finished the sentence. At that time Naruto turned with terror at Sakura, who was still standing outside the shop, and heard every word Kiba said. Her face first was shocked, then it slightly turned from pale white to red. Naruto sensed the danger and got out of the shop. At that time Sakura said "So…so it was YOU!!!...I…I…I can't let you live with this…"

Her voice really freaked Naruto out.

"I…I…am going…to…have…to…to…KILL YOU!!!" shouted Sakura and ran after Naruto, mad like hell.

The only thing Naruto could do is run…

Run for his life…

Again.

**The End**

**P.S. I hope you liked it ^^. this was my first doujinshi. if you have any comments PLEASE REVIEW!!! i need advises**

**byebye ^^**


End file.
